Teacher's Games, a Random Hunger Games
by Destinywalls
Summary: I wrote this when I recieved my examination results, and out of rage I wrote a fanfic about my teacher in the Games. But then I decided to post it for fun so I changed their names and posted it here. A totally random story. Solely for fun and relaxation, I didn't spellcheck or grammar-check it.
1. Introduction

NOTE: I wrote this one day when I was mad after my exam scripts was returned, it was totally for relaxing myself. I originally wrote this using my teacher's real name, but then I decide to post it for fun, so I changed their names. I ignored all district names names and were too lazy to figure them out, so all names were normal daily life names. This whole story is totally ridiculous, I hope you like it, but if you don't, just pretend you didn't see anything.

NOTE #2: Forgive me if you find loads of grammar mistakes, I am too lazy to proof-read this thing.

District 1 Boy – Eddie

District 1 Girl – Amber

District 2 Boy – Keith

District 2 Girl – Eva

District 3 Boy – Derek

District 3 Girl – Candice

District 4 Boy – Kai

District 4 Girl – Iara

District 5 Boy – Alex

District 5 Girl – April

District 6 Boy – Hank

District 6 Girl – Mandy

District 7 Boy – Woody

District 7 Girl – Melody

District 8 Boy – Ryan

District 8 Girl – Candy

District 9 Boy – Pavlova

District 9 Girl – Pamela

District 10 Boy – Mark

District 10 Girl – Jenny

District 11 Boy – Brian

District 11 Girl – Dina

District 12 Boy - Coal

District 12 Girl – Daisy


	2. Chapter 1

April knew that the odds were not much in her favor that day. But she did not expect it to be that bad; that her name would be pulled out of the reaping bowl, that her name was announced, that her supposed friends kept silence. She mourned about her fate, how unfair life was to her, a storm raged in her heart, yet she tried to keep herself from screaming, and instead, wait for the boy tribute's name to be announced. "Alex" it was. A huge boy lunged forward, reminding her much of Sulley, one of the cartoon character that grew up with her. The thought came into her mind and she had to hold her tears, to prevent them running down like a waterfall, to prevent her from showing weakness in front of all of Panem. The Capitol Anthem was played but she could not pay attention, except thinking of how the lyrics was false, that she had grew up in a world of lie, that she had wished so much to restore her life back to normal, even it was continuing to monitor that chemical reactor in the nuclear plant. But life changed and the past was done, nothing to be taken care of.

She was driven to the Capitol, dressed, went onto the Chariot like a doll to be displayed, almost like a prostitute to be sold during the interview, and she just felt that her old self had died, that nothing should have mattered anymore, that she would just throw herself down the building and everything would have ended, that her life could begin again. But she knew that the electrical wire would kept her from doing so, and she knew it better not to do so. Instead, she could try to live, win the Games and live a life of fame. Oh! Isn't that what the Careers want? Maybe she could get this chance away from them, and that she would be the victor…

She got a plain "5" in the training, much like her district number, unlike that district 2 boy who was awarded a "10" so easily. But like she cared. She would try to survive, to make it all out, and tried to keep her optimistic character; just because she could. And there was hope to survive, someone could survive, that could have been her, although a little voice in her heart told her it was futile…


	3. Chapter 2

The moist air kissed Eddie's face. He looked around, and discovered they were on a beach, surrounded by a jungle at all sides. 10. The little neon light lit up, and soon it was turned to a 9. 9 seconds later, the Games would start, and someone would soon die. Eddie felt nothing but joy, that his time has come. He has trained his life for this, and now he was the star, his show was about to start, and fame and victory would be a step closer to him –

The long horn rang and tributes started to run. Eddie spotted his district partner, Amber, and both of them ran for an item and started to hunt for tributes. His sword effectively stabbed a few people, including the girl from district 7, the boy from district 9, and so on. The district 2 and 4 tributes started hunting as well. The arena was filled with nothing but cries and screams; horrors and nightmares. And Eddie loved that.

He saw the girl from district 12. Was her name Daisy? He ran up to her, and she tripped. When she looked up, her eyes were full of fear, terror, and she begged him not to kill her. But before she could speak another world, a blood trail appeared on her cheeks, and the girl screamed. Eddie let out a horrible laugh, loud enough for the whole arena to hear, to let the escaping girls shiver. He continued to cut the girl's stomach open, until she was nothing but a bloody gore, and her chest stopped rising. He left, and continued to hunt tributes.


	4. Chapter 3

Night fell, and Derek felt nothing but tiredness. He never wanted to kill. Had he successfully got a weapon, he might have tried to commit suicide. But the district 2 girl marched at him and his instinct was to run. And now he had nothing but a green backpack with a few crackers, an orange juice packet and a sleeping bag.

The Capitol anthem was played, and the little words "The Fallen" appears. He did not really want to know who died; he might have preferred it more to have his name on the sky. But nevertheless, he was curious to see who has died.

The first to appear was his district partner, hovering above the words "District 3". Ouch, he thought, Candice. He had no attachment towards that person; he did not even know her, but after all, she was from home. He felt nothing but emptiness, to watch the soulless face passed away, and another face appeared on the sky.

The boy from district 6. Both from district 7, 8 and 9. The girls from district 10, 11 and 12. The sky resumed to darkness.

So 13 left, he thought. He snapped his eyes shut, turned to another side and slept inside his little cave.


	5. Chapter 4

Shit. Shit. Shit, was his reaction. Coal felt he was fast enough to be able to fly, yet the girl still marched behind her, closer and closer to him. The district 4 girl launched a knife at him, yet he quickly avoided it and turned around. He felt his heart leaping out of his chest, his feet starting to tremble; has he made a wrong step and fell, his body would be shipped back to district 5.

Boom! He heard a cannon, and that made him more nervous and he walked faster. He supposed it was by the Careers. Now if he died, he would be in the top 12, and at least he would not look so bad when he died – wait, what was he thinking? He should be trying to live, but not calculating his death – He had no idea why the district 4 girl was coming after him alone. Perhaps the Careers had an argument; perhaps it was her turn to hunt; perhaps she just found her an easy target that she decided to follow him. Coal was not paying attention to the tree in front of him, and Bam –

He saw nothing but stars in front of him, a blurred image of a girl approaching, her wicked smile as she waved a silvery thing at him. He had no weapon with him, and the only thing he saw was the heavenly blue skies, like a paradise. He would be there very soon, where there will be no more sorrow, no more pain –

He heard a loud noise and something fell in front of him. The sight became clearer, and the district 4 girl had a spear behind her back. A cannon fired. He saw the district 5 Boy behind, 2 more spears on his hand. The boy turned away, leaving Coal stunned.


	6. Chapter 5

Mark had nothing but an axe, that he found it very heavy yet useful. He dragged his feet in the jungle, letting the heat wave evaporate everything on earth. He felt himself drying up. As if it all was not enough, he saw a few shadows in front of him. Exactly 5 – the careers. He tried to run away, he tried to flee, yet they spotted him and accelerated. He collapsed onto the floor, his clothes completely wet and sweaty. Everyone could have seen the huge sweat spots on his back and front. Oh, how much he wished he could drink his sweat –

"Any last words?" The girl from district 2 appeared. How ironic as her name is Eva, which meant life, but now she is going to take life away from him. Yet, much against his will, he pledged her not to kill him, like most other dying tributes, begging with no dignity and strength.

"Too bad it is my mission to make others fail." She drew her sword, and Mark saw his life flashed before his eyes as he felt a sharp pain on his chest, stomach and several areas and everything went black.

(I was referring to my teacher making me fail in that paper)


	7. Chapter 6

Kai had no idea where his district partner went. Iara had promised him that he would come back soon with food, yet it was night and she was nowhere. Keith started to doubt that she had betrayed the group, or worst, that district 4 (which means, including him) was betraying the group. He cautiously slipped to another edge of the camp, to stay as far as Keith as possible when they lit their campfire, so at least if Keith decided to attack him, he had the fire as a shield.

The girl from district 1, Amber, in total fabulous state (no wonder sponsors showered gifts on her), handed him some rabbits and he wildly ripped the flesh open. No one spoke a word, but he knew they would be glad to watch the dead recap. Finally the anthem was played, and the words "The Fallen" appeared. Much to his surprise, Iara appeared on the screen. Keith looked at him and did not say a word; but Kai was nevertheless glad that Keith knew it was not a betrayal, and he would not attack him suddenly. Still, Kai wondered how she had died. Did that strong district 5 boy knocked out him, or worse, by some mutts?

The next to appear was the girl from district 6, Mandy, whom they had killed earlier in the morning. Finally, it was the boy from district 10 (Mark), the one who begged Eva not to kill him, much to their amusement. Oh, if he only knew, Eva was a killer, she could kill every person with a red pen –

The warm air surrounded him, and everything in front of him became foggy. He felt drowsy and finally drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Amber knew it, painfully, that she was less skillful than Eva, the district 2 tribute girl; and less muscular than Keith, the district 2 boy; and less cunning than her district partner, Eddie. She knew her odds were probably not high. Still, why did she volunteer into the games? That's right, she's already 18. She tried to rethink her entire life. She had trained the whole life for it. Chances were she could probably win it, despite all the odds…

She had watched kids killed for the past 18 years, and she had killed a few in the arena. She enjoyed doing it, right? But now, there are 10 more people left, and she was beginning to wonder if they can really successfully hunt them all…

So she decided to tear her upper clothes up and presented her cleavage. Yup, that's the only thing she could think of, when it came down to the matter of survival. Slutty, you may say, but afterall she loved hanging around the bars in district 1 when she was not training, and that was what she did.

She found the boy from district 2 constantly staring at her, or more, or that revealed part of her skin, and she was glad that it was working. Eva had mentioned that it was her turn to go hunting, so out she did.

She had only an axe with her, a throwing axe, and the whole day she found nothing but nuts, that she could not even confirm whether it could be eaten. She had already suggested that they had sponsors, that they would not need to hunt, but Eddie said they probably should save the sponsors' money for emergency. Damn him, she thought. The day had been uneventful, and there were no deaths for the whole day. She was about to go to another area, when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

It was the boy from district 11. He was not especially big, but at least, healthy-looking, and he was fit enough to stay this long in the Games; he was pretty resourceful as she could see. He probably walked a lot on the fields of district 11, that made him as strong as her. She gripped her axe tighter, wondering if she should start the attack. But she had only one axe; and if she threw and missed, she was as good as dead meat. And behind her he saw another shadow. Yup, that's right, it was the melancholy face of the under-fed boy, the boy from district 12…

Now she saw it pretty clearly that the district 11 boy had a sword; that made her odds much smaller. But there was no turning back, and she had to fight one of them –

Before she could make any decision, the boy from district 11 ran awkwardly at her. The boy was fit, but nothing strong. Maybe she had over-estimated him. She ran forwards, and suddenly felt someone gripping her hair – damn, that district 12 boy! She waved her axe and it hit something; and when she finally saw it, it had hit the boy from district 12 on his leg. The boy let out a cry and fell onto the ground. But next, the boy from district 11 had his body on her. She wanted to reach for her axe, but it was gone – buried in the district 12 boy's body. The boy had cut her legs, her thigh and her stomach open, travelling upwards as he made cuts one every human parts. He was about to attack, one last attack and slash her throat open, and she would lose everything; and she would die not as a victor, but as a loser, a shame to district 1. But it about to come and –

The boy stopped. She realized he was staring at her chest, stunned. Pervert, she thought, but she used this to her advantage and kicked his manhood. The boy screamed and fell onto the ground. Amber used his sword to cut his throat open; she had no extra energy to torture the boy, to kill him in the most painful way she could; afterall, she herself was also dying. His cannon immediately fired. How stupid and unlucky this boy was, she wondered. He (if she was not mistaken, his name was Brian) probably was too awkward to get a girl in his life –

A parachute came down on her, and Amber's trembling hand unfolded it. It was a cream or whatever, and Amber decided to apply it to her wounds no matter what; she had no time to lose and she was dying anyway.

The wound on her body became jelly-like; and Amber was glad that she could move again. She wrapped her body and moved back to the camp, hoping that no one else would notice that he was wounded. She dragged her blood-stained axe and Brian's rabbits in his backpack back to camp.


	9. Chapter 8

Eva could easily tell that Amber was badly injured from the way she walked. The girl tried so hard to cover it up – to no avail. Had she meet someone tough, like the boy from district 3 – or 5? She could not remember; afterall she had trouble remembering her some of her classmates' name even she had been with them so long.

The cleavage had annoyed Eva, for they had made the Careers looked bad; though she had to admit that Amber's doll-like face and body would have made them got more sponsors. She had no idea how that girl outlived the girl from district 4. That girl was pretty resourceful and cunning, or at least that girl thought she was resourceful and cunning, though not physically imitating and Eva figured out that she was pretty easy to cheat on and impress. You could play nice in front of her and the girl would be contented; completely unaware that you have just gave her the middle finger at her back. Eva could not help but remembered how she got a 10 in training; which was, not bad, actually, not bad at all – same as her. But Amber only got an 8, the lowest of all Careers. And afterall Eva thought that the girl did not worth to live this long.

Night fell and Keith was continuing to admire Amber, and Eva had ate her dinner quietly. Amber had proved to be quite a burden to her team; and she personally just wanted her gone, she got particularly annoyed by this time of people, trained Careers but acting like babies. But she knew pretty well if she killed her, she would be doomed for the rest of her Games. Keith would have find her, and he would have killed her ruthlessly –

The night fell and the death recap was played. The first to appear was the boy from district 11 – Brian; and next was Coal, the boy from district 12. The sky became dark again.

Eva looked at Amber; and she could saw the fear on the girl's face, and Eva was pretty sure that the girl met those boys today. How had Amber managed to live? Maybe she was not as weak as Eva thought. But still Eva was determined to get rid of her. That girl was way too annoying.

Midnight soon came and it was supposingly Kai's turn to keep watch. But Eva could not sleep and decided she would stay awake and watch the others. Amber had her head on Keith's chest, and Keith had his hands on Amber's body. Stupid, stupid little boy, Eva thought. She noticed a glittering object on the right and crawled towards it. It was a sword. Kai, the boy from district 4, despite of his duty, was sleeping soundly and was completely unaware of the surroundings. Poor boy, he must be so tired –

Eva suddenly recognized something. Kai had acquired his sword from the arena; and this sword looked exactly like it. She held it under the moonlight and examine carefully. Yup, his sword. Eva turned and looked at Amber, who was nothing but a cute little teddy bear being admired by the Capitol. Something suddenly came into her mind, and before she knew what she was doing, her hands were on Kai's sword.

She moved quietly towards Amber. The leaves beneath her started to crack, which she hoped Amber or Keith would not have noticed. Had one of them notice, she was as good as dead and her face would appear on the sky the next night. Finally she was next to Amber, and she could observe her chest moving up and down rhythmically. The gore was obvious on her stomach, and Eva could tell that the girl would not have lasted until now without the medicine.

She reached to Amber's backpack and got the medicine, slipping it into her pocket. Betrayal, sweet betrayal… Eva had never cheated anyone; she was pretty honest in her life, much to her trainer's dismay, saying that it would make her lose the Games. But now, look at her, she would do anything, change everything just to survive the Games…

The next was like a hallucination - she covered Amber's mouth gently, and sharply, stabbed on her chest. The girl screamed, mumbled, but a cannon immediately fired. Eva immediately retreated and rolled back next to Eddie, curling up as if she was sleeping.

Eddie jumped up and looked around, and Eva pretended she just woke up. Keith had also jumped up, and when he discovered the sword, he definitely identified the owner and walked straight up to Kai. Poor Kai – Eva thought – the second person I betray –

The poor boy was still sleeping and did not know what was coming. Keith had ripped the sword from Amber's chest. Blood dripped from the sword and stained the leaves, and Eddie and Eva involuntarily make a step away as Keith reached the boy. Keith stabbed Kai – quickly – with Kai's very own sword. Oh, the irony…

Kai's eye rolled back into his skull and his cannon fired. Poor boy, Eva thought – but at least the innocent boy died a not-so-painful death. He was going to die anyway, being that innocent and ignorant, which were fatal qualities in the Games.

Keith kicked the boy's body away, and the group gathered their supplies and retreated from the area. The hovercraft buzzed in the night, in contrast to the soft humming of the birds. Eva looked at the two persons one last time, before turning away forever.


	10. Chapter 9

Derek was awaken by the cannons. Oh, 2 deaths in one night – had the Games been not gory enough? He wondered who was left. Last night it checked, it was Eddie and Amber, the district 1 tributes; Keith and Eva, district 2; himself; Kai, the district 4 boy – and surprisingly, both from district 5 – Alex and April. District 5 proved to be pretty tough, Derek thought. The district 5 boy looked pretty tough so he would not have doubted it, but April? She looked like someone that would die in the bloodbath. Or maybe she was simply lucky.

Derek had been trying to recollect his sanity; to try to figure out some senses form all these messes. He did not get many things from the Cornucopia, nothing but a few wires, some batteries and sort of stuffs. They must be impressed by his little trick in the training and decided to give him these stuffs. He knew it that they tried to make him build an electrical trap, and if he didn't, he would have lost his purpose in the Games and the Gamesmakers would simply kill him. He knew that he had to provide entertainment.

He had successfully gathered salt water from the sea, and he used that as the conductor. He had been working on the trap for the past few days. Although he was quite a physics and electrical expert himself, being from district 3, he found it troublesome to work out the exact concept. But he could not give up. This was the only chance to win the Games –

Oh, winning the Games! He had promised himself not to kill anyone and be himself. He had completely betrayed his very own promise. He could not do it; he would just become a killer like everyone did, and no matter how he was ashamed of it, his natural animal instinct would make him afraid of dying and desiring to live. Derek felt weak and inhumane; heat rushed to his cheeks out of shame. How beastly hope can drive us to be!

Morning came and he finally connected the last bit of his trap. The buzzing started and he retreated onto a tree. He did not wish to have anyone falling into his trap – he would be glad if he could successfully get a roasted rabbit or something, but he did not want human in it. Afterall he would not want credit for anyone's death, though deep inside he knew that the Gamemakers would be driving someone into his trap –

He heard a scream. The girl from district 5, April; and the boy from district 5, Alex, ran into his vision (so they were allies, Derek thought, and that's why they had lived so long). Behind them was 3 other people – the Careers, he recognized. Eddie, Keith and Eva. So last night it must have been Amber and Kai who died –

The girl from district 5 was shot in the feet. That slowed her down for some time, yet she was brave enough to remove it and tried to throw it back at the Careers, which startled them a little. The girl might not be smart enough, yet certainly brave, and Derek saluted her secretly for that.

The group was so close to his trap right now. Alex was running the fastest, waving his dagger at him. But then he stopped, looked at the ground and started to back away. Derek grinned – had he realized his trick? But he should not be surprised. Afterall, the boy was from district 5, the home of electricity. He probably was so familiar with this tiny buzzing sound in his life –

The girl from district 5 was aware of the trap at all. Before the boy could speak anything, she dived into the area and screamed. Derek immediately regretted it. He turned the voltage high enough to paralyze someone, but not strong enough to kill them instantly – and this girl in front of him will die a gruesome death. Derek tried to close his eyes, but his curiosity and fear kept it open.

The boy from district 1 and the girl from district 2 were smart enough to realize something was wrong. They stopped chasing after the girl; yet the boy from district 2, the strongest, yet hot-headed, focused too much on his prey that he had not realized the Alex's strange action and the way the district 5 girl moaned on the ground. He ran towards the trap, and jumped on the girl –

Derek closed his eyes and did not know what to come next. He heard mixed tones of screams and cries, and a minute later, he heard two cannons consecutively. The boy from district 5 had thrown spears on both of the tributes, and their pain finally ended. The boy from district 1 and the girl from district 2 immediately retreated, but walked away in different directions – and the boy from district 5 left as well.

Derek jumped down from his tree and turned off the voltage. He knew he should retreat the area now, and he dared not to look back. He did not want to see the face of the two persons he killed – oh, he killed someone, he was a killer! He ran away from the trap directly, not even caring enough to get his supplies. Oh, if only all these would end…


	11. Chapter 10

The betting in the Capitol must be hot now, Alex thought. Four more left – Eddie, the boy from district 1, Eva, the girl from district 2, Derek, the boy from district 3; and himself. He had not expected find himself in the last 4, but after all, maybe the lifting and exercising in district 5 to assemble cables was proved to be useful.

He had watched the death list last night, and he had saw Keith and April on the sky. Keith was strong, very strong; yet he was too hot-headed and that led to his death. April – oh, his district partner – was not very physically impressive, but she had exercised as well and proved to be pretty useful when hunting for food. He mourned her death last night, and could not help but think how careless she was when she entered the electrical field. They had learnt about identifying electrical field when they were 5, hadn't they? Still, he figured out, that human always failed to apply their common knowledge at real-life situations, especially dangerous ones.

He threw a spear at a running rabbit. The rabbit wiggled on the floor, and he used a rock to smash on its brain. He cut away its head.

The sea was heavenly blue, and the sun was scorching. Alex opened his bag and got his plastic bag out, and filled the bag with the sea water. He wrapped the bag up and put it under the sun, and put some logs he had gathered a few days ago below.

The logs started to burn after a while. He put the rabbit on it and cooked it, and immediately threw the burning logs into the sea afterwards. He got up and leaved the area immediately, until he was back to his place and he started chewing his rabbit.

The juicy flesh made his mouth watery. He hadn't eaten something this good since the Games begin. He watched himself consuming the rabbit in less than 2 minutes. Oh, if only he had more –

A black figure darted by and he immediately grabbed his spear and threw it towards it. The figure screamed and collapsed onto the floor. Alex was confused. Wasn't that a rabbit? He walked towards it, and found the district 3 boy lying on the floor, a spear on his back, wiggling, like the rabbit just now.

Did he just kill someone? No, he thought, not me, it was the Capitol! It was the Capitol who made the Games. It was the Capitol who destructed humanity. It was the Capitol who took away souls…

The boy's eyes were accusing, but at the same time, pledging. Alex looked at the boy before him, and used a rock to smash hardly on his skull. The rock dropped heavily onto the ground, blood-stained, as he watched his own hands. Blood-stained, his own hands...

The cannon fired and Alex never looked back.


	12. Chapter 11

Eva watched the death list last night, and she saw the district 3 boy on the sky. She was a career tribute, so she didn't even know where the boy was at that moment. She had never been taught about death in district 2, because you were not supposed to die in the Games. However, she did not think the Games are just for the kids that are not trained; although she was told they could have trained themselves, but there was nothing she could do. She could never show it, but actually, she was pity about those kids, and she believes they should be playing on the playground or living their lives, not being forced to fight to the death. She would never have a child, she, in no means, wants her child to enter the arena like she had to.

She hated kids anyway. She was called monster by the tributes she killed, but that was what she was. A monster. She was never raised to be a human, and never intended to be one, and thus what they murmured about humanity could not be applied to her. She was born to be a killing machine, to tackle everything and reach victory, not other tributes that remain respects for life. She could not do it; she could not afford it, because she was from that district, from that culture.

She must admit, that district 1 boy, Eddie his name was, appeared pretty dumb but was actually rather intelligent, knowing a lot of things about the world, whether culture of the capitol or that in most outlying districts, and he knew how things physically work. He was rather energetic when he explained to her how hovercraft worked even she was not interested in that at all. And he knew how to be charming to get Capitol sponsors. They talked about what would they do with their lives after the Games, though they argued quite a lot (and one time she almost used her dagger to stab his heart but was stopped by Keith), and it was certain that at least one of them could not live that life they wanted. They chatted as if they were friends, or at most debaters, not enemies that were supposed to fight to their deaths. But this was the time to face the fact.

She was lucky that the sponsors liked her for her quirkiness, and still showered gifts on her despite her not-so-smart attributes. And she acquired a poisonous dagger from them. After Keith's death the Career pack split up and she was now alone in the water to cool down. The heat at the morning was just unbearable.

She heard metal flying and immediately jumped into the water; it was the boy from district 5, Alex, fighting with Eddie. She knew she had to hold her breath, because from the metallic sounds she could tell once she went up she would be immediately hit by something, and both of them use flying weapons. She could see ninja stars and spears flying down the water, and she had to keep herself attached firmly to a rock to avoid being hit. A spear goes right down to the water and almost cut her, thanks to Lord that she was thin enough and it just slash her skin slightly. She could go further down the water to avoid being hit by the spear, but she doubt she would be alive after all those pressure and oxygen. And she was not quite sure if the water below was safe, as she saw some purplish fluid slowly rushing up. Then she understood, it was a technique to force her go onshore to fight with the boys. Oh, if only she could hold her breath for a longer time…

She moved to another side and slipped up the shore, her body effectively hiding behinds the rocks. She could hear metal sliding, and she could hear people screaming. She thought it was Eddie who was screaming, and she did not have to be a trainer to know that although Alex was from an outlying district, he was also physically strong, even stronger than Eddie in terms of fights on land. If they fight in the waters she knew Eddie would win, as he was specially trained in that. But Eddie probably had a shock when Alex launched an attack (she was pretty sure it was not another way round by the order of flying weapons), and was hit in a critical location.

Eva knew she probably won't stand a very good chance if she fought with them, as she was, physically, much weaker than both of them. But she saw the mutts coming, the crabs and sea monsters, forcing her to go onshore to the boys and fight with them. Torn by mutts or fight with the boys, and she chose the latter, as what she was supposed to do.

Bloody hell! She saw Eddie completely covered in blood, skin ripped off, and Alex was in no good condition as well. She was pretty sure she was the most alive person here, although she was soaked, shivering and half-spilled with the purplish fluid which was probably poisonous, by the way she trembled now. Eddie saw her, and he launched his final weapon, his sharpest spear before falling onto the sand. She dodged, trying to flee, but soon realized the weapon was launched at Alex, not her. Eddie's bloody hands trembled as he fell onto the ground, followed by a cannon immediately.

She had no idea why Eddie launched a weapon at Alex, not her; she was pretty sure he would be hitting her before. She knew he probably knew he was dying, but that launching showed which one he preferred the victor will be. Why did he launch that spear at Alex, not her? She was pretty sure it was because of the district 1 and 2 status, the both Career district. They were the districts in the same position after all, and they were almost friends, at the same time enemies. But she knew perfectly, if someone was in a position to die, he would want his friends to win, not the other persons. A career would want a career to win, not a regular tribute. Well, perhaps she would be the stranger one, as she would rather hope the other kids to live, not Careers, not them monsters. But what else could she do? She was still, afterall, a selfish individual, and it was now the finale, the last show of the year. She could end this soon, bury it in her memory and pretend it didn't happen. Or she could choose to wait to die, which, was not something she was trained to do.

Automatically she turned to Alex without thinking, and all those years of her training told her to raise her poisonous dagger, which she did and directed it towards Alex.


	13. Chapter 12

That spear made a huge impact on Alex, and it made him coughed a bit of blood out. He was pretty sure he was going to die soon, and he would not last long. But it was the last two, and maybe he could do it. Maybe he could last long enough to kill this final girl and he could go home and see his family. But soon he realized he was not in that good shape to even dodge, as the girl's dagger flew sharply in air and he could not dodge well, and it hit his thigh. The poison sank in, making him unable to move at all, and he fell like a blunt rock ready to be smashed into pieces. The water current carried Eddie's body away, his hands waving lifelessly along the motion of the wave, and once he reached the waterfront, the sea turned blood-red in the matter of a second, and the moon appeared red as well. It must be some Gamemaker's tactics, to increase the dramas of the final battle. He had seen the Games for 18 years and he knew it too well.

"Drop your weapon." The girl hissed, fierce, her eyes glow red under the moon, though he thought he saw something alternate, almost goodwill behind what was evil could not be kind, right? Or was there no line drawn between? He had no idea what he was thinking, how he thought a girl trying to kill him was kind. Perhaps it was all an uncontrollable hallucination, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything at all.

His face was distorted as he dug the spear out of his body and launching at the girl. Surprised by his movement, the girl dodged a second late, and it hit her stomach. She screamed in pain, but finally, she used her traditional weapons that he had seen.

Knives. Throwing knives. She was an expert in that. Most district 2 female tributes are highly skilled in knife-throwing, and she was one of the most skilled among them. He wanted to yell. He wanted to dodge. But he realized he could not produce any more sound, instead, he could just stand there, frozen. The blood poured out of body, and he knew what was coming when he saw the frizzling knives. He collapsed onto the ground as a knife landed on his head, not moving anymore. His saw his hands tremble in blood, and he knew he had no more than a minute left. He saw the girl coming forward, her figure bloody red under the illumination of the red moon. To his surprise, she didn't look happy. Afterall, she was going to be a victor. He was the one who was dying, but instead, he saw the person in front of him much more lifeless and soulless than him. Instead, just before the moment he close his eyes, he saw a shade of guilt in her eyes as she raised her dagger.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest and everything went black.


End file.
